Marion Clayton
Name: '''Marion Clayton '''Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Studying, piano, privacy Appearance: Marion is generally considered to be somewhat attractive, at 5'7", taller then average, and has curly auburn hair, lively green eyes, relatively thin lips, and a rounded yet symmetrical face. Her figure is fairly slender and not particularly curvy, with her weight at 137 pounds, and she has a slightly less then average sized chest as well as slightly wider hips. She usually wears fairly formal clothes, but depending on the occasion she's willing to dress more casually. When she was chosen to go on SOTF - TV, her consisted of a black sweater vest over a white formal shirt with a black skirt going just below her knees, and a pair of black sneakers. Biography: Marion was born north of Austin in the suburbs as the only child of a fairly successful family, with her mother Elizabeth a successful businesswoman and her father Alexander an investigative journalist. She grew up quite happily, and proved herself to be a very bright student, if somewhat introverted, although she was quite capable of making good friends. Given her status as an only child, she grew to become very close with both of her parents, and they both paid to give her tuition in a private school (which became something that was nonnegotiable in the budget over time, even if times were tough). However, her happiness was shattered when she was in the sixth grade when her father went overseas to investigate a civil war in Africa, but was caught in the crossfire and barely escaped with his life, and had several serious injuries. He was quickly brought back to America, and had to be hospitalized for several injuries caused by shrapnel. Although her father eventually recovered, he was greatly shattered by the incident and was later diagnosed for post-traumatic stress disorder. He became extremely distant from his family, both Marion and her mother, and was unable to continue working or function well socially for several years. Marion was extremely distraught at what had happened to her father and the distance between them, and began to become depressed and did very badly in school as a result. Unable to take care of Marion completely by herself, due to having to take two jobs to cover all of the costs incurred by Alexander's treatment and his lack of a job, Marion's mother called over Marion's uncle, Brian, to help her take care of Marion. Brian was a retired professor and was generally quite strict in his treatment of Marion, but was ultimately very compassionate under the surface and did all that was in his power to make Marion's life better. While Marion was initially very distrustful of her uncle, eventually he grew closer to Marion and essentially became her surrogate father, abit one that only came on weekends and pushed her quite hard with her education (which would come to make sense to Marion when she discovered that he was helping to pay tuition for the academy). Generally, Marion did well in school, being for the most part an A student. Her favorite classes became music (partly due to her constant playing on the piano) and English, as she enjoyed the chance to read and write. Marion still remained fairly introverted, but as she grew up she would discover that it wasn't just a few boys that had taken a liking to her, and the fact that she would practically always decline would actually make her "hard to get" and actually got more attention. Some people actually became somewhat jealous at her ability to attract some people inadvertently without even trying, although Marion always considered it more of an annoyance then an advantage. She, instead, preferred to just be able to make friends and leave it at that, which she discovered didn't really work on most of her admirers. In this time, she would come to appreciate having privacy and took up the piano as a creative outlet and played it to relax herself when she was tense (which was a fairly large amount of the time). Still, she managed to find her own circle of friends, and even if she wasn't popular, she was still well-liked. One thing she never really understood was the obsession around SOTF-TV. While she certainly didn't hate it, she found the show somewhat distasteful, although she did sometimes occasionally watch it. Recently, her father began showing signs of improvement after years of therapy and Marion finally felt like she could become close with her again. Her distance from her father has also contributed to her very close relationships with her mother and uncle, and Marion strongly held to both of these relationships at all costs, no matter what happened. Advantages: While she's far from popular, Marion is generally well liked among the students at Silver Dragon Academy. She's also quite attractive to some people, although she never truly wished to be and isn't too sure how she would use it. Marion is also quite intelligent, and is generally very intuitive when it comes to learning. Finally, she wants to be with her parents at any and all costs and thus she's very determined to survive. Disadvantages: Her relationship with her parents also makes her quite fragile if she's put into the wrong position. Marion's also somewhat likely to look things over, as her single-mindedness in trying to be with her parents causes her to ignore some things. Finally, her reputation sometimes comes to bite her in the back as some might be jealous of her being attractive to others without actually trying to be. Designated Number: Team Brown no. 4 --- Designated Weapon: Nodachi Conclusion: Determination in no makes up for a complete lack of idea on how to use a sword as tall as she is. At least her attempts should be amusing. Mentor's Comment: Determination, popularity, intelligence: she has it all! We can definitely work this. Make your parents proud! The above biography is as written by Un67. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Zachariah Johnston Collected Weapons: '''Nodachi (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Marion woke up in the forest discovering her weapon, a nodachi, and checking her bag. After throwing the condom away in disgust, it flew in the direction of Ben Grayson, who saw her while she tried to get used to her weapon as it was a big sword. After a peaceful conversation they parted, considering that they were on different teams and had to find their team members. She went to the lake, where she saw Jacob Langston and Bob Lazenby, the former waving a gun around. When Bob ran away from Jake, he almost ran into Marion when he left the lake. After Jake apologised to her for scaring Bob away with waving his gun around, they recognised each other as SDA students. When Jake asked whether she had seen his girlfriend Madelyn Connor, which she had not. After a peaceful discussion, they left the coastal lake to go to the inland lake, sticking together despite not being in the same team. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Marion, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Interlude SOTF-TV: *Family Time Never Lasts *Down by the Water *Breathless *The King in Yellow *Movement Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marion. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters